1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor nozzle for a high pressure cleaning device having a housing and a rotor disk which is mounted to rotate in the housing and which is exposed to the flow of the cleaning liquid, and with a nozzle carrier located downstream of the rotor disk which carries a nozzle which has an outlet axis that is at an acute angle relative to the axis of rotation of the rotor disk and which, along with nozzle carrier, is moved by the rotor disk on a circular path around its axis of rotation such that the jet of cleaning liquid emerging from nozzle creates a circulating conical envelope. More specifically, the invention relates to such a device in which a planetary gear transfers the drive motion of the rotor disk with considerably stepped-down rpm to the nozzle carrier via a sun wheel which is connected to the rotor disk, a planet wheel which is connected to the nozzle carrier, and a ring gear that is formed or located on the inside of the housing in which the planet wheel rolls, driven by sun wheel. Still further, the invention relates to such a device in which the nozzle has a spherical front that is supported in a socket-like seal which is attached to the housing and which is open in the middle.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotor nozzle for a high pressure cleaning device of the type which the present invention is based upon is known from German Utility Model No. DE 295 12 768. It has a planetary gear with a seated planet carrier which is joined to the housing. The nozzle is prestressed axially in the direction of the seal by means of a spring element in the nozzle carrier. The nozzle carrier sits in the housing, extending like a type of sleeve around the planetary gear, and forms the ring gear of the planetary gear. This has the flow engineering advantages explained there; but, the construction is complex to build and should be simplified.
In the known rotor nozzle described above, the nozzle carrier can also be joined to the planet carrier, in which case the ring gear has to be located stationary on the inside of the housing. In this case, the planet carrier is likewise encompassed in the manner of a sleeve by the nozzle carrier. The cleaning liquid flowing along the axis of the sun wheel through a flow channel would likewise immediately enter the nozzle carrier in a manner advantageous to flow.
A rotor nozzle for a high pressure cleaning device without a gear is also known (EP 0 252 261 B1) in which the nozzle is located in a stilt which itself is aligned at an angle to the axis of rotation of the rotor disk in the housing and has a spherical front end which is supported in a socket which is held on the housing and which is open in the middle, while on the opposite, rear end, it is driven by a driver which is located at a radial distance from the axis of rotation and which is joined to the rotor disk. This driver allows rotation of the stilt which is freely rotatable around its longitudinal axis relative to the driver. The purpose of this free rotation is that the support surface of the stilt in the socket-like seal does not turn with the same rpm of the rotor disk itself which is very high under certain circumstances. These rpm under certain circumstances are so high that they must be limited by brake elements. For this reason, this structure possesses centrifugal force brake elements.
A rotor nozzle is also known for a high pressure cleaning device (DE 44 33 646 C2) in which the nozzle, arranged on a stilt serving as the nozzle carrier, is not driven by gears, but instead is moved directly by the cleaning liquid, therefore by flow mechanics. Here, the rear end of the nozzle carrier has a roll ring which projects radially outward, which is pivotally mounted thereon, and which rolls on the inside housing wall. This likewise is designed for decoupling the inherent rotation of the nozzle body, which occurs in operation from the peripheral rotation of the nozzle body against the housing inner wall, in order to reduce wear on the socket-like seal.